


Tomato Soup

by al_coholica



Series: Little Rocker [4]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Cute, Early 80s, Fluff, James is so happy he might explode, M/M, They love their son so much, baby fever, holy heck this is so cute, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_coholica/pseuds/al_coholica
Relationships: James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich
Series: Little Rocker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Tomato Soup

Behind sweaty blond hair and loud screams about seeking and destroying, people would've never guessed that he was a dad. James Hetfield couldn't possibly be the father of a child, no sir! Not with that attitude, not with that rocker drive.

He smiled to himself as he unloaded the last of their belongings from the back of the car, for he was a dad. 

A nineteen-year-old dad, with an eighteen-year-old husband, and a three-week-old son. He sighed heavily and picked up the boxes, heading for their new house. It wasn't grand, but it was a comfortable size, and it was away from those crumby apartments. Score.

He stepped into the house, taking in the new surroundings. The living room was to his right, the small dining room and kitchen to his left, and a long hallway in from of him.

The carpet was pale, the walls were a light blue. James chuckled, Lars had already started to hang their posters in the living room. 

The singer set the boxes aside and shuffled across the carpet, searching for his boys. 

"Babe?" He called into the hall, already making his way down it, passing the small bathroom, decorated with soft yellows and blues. James merely glanced at it, knowing that once they get more money, he'd have to fix that ugly strip of tiling that wrapped around the small area like a ring on a finger. 

He peaked into Joel's room, seeing his small Dane looking down into the old metal crib they got from a garage sale when Lars was only a few weeks along. The drummer turned around, a starry look in his eyes as he gently brought his finger up to his lips, quietly blowing out an 'shh.' James nodded to him and crept further into the room until he was peering down into the crib.

Joel stirred a little in his sleep, but he didn't wake. 

"I'm sorry I didn't help with the rest of the boxes," whispered Lars as he wrapped his arms around James' waist, "But I just had to check up on him. That's normal, right? You can't stop looking at them, you can't stop being around them... that's weird isn't it?"

James sighed out a chuckle, wrapping an arm around Lars' shoulders and giving him a squeeze. 

"Nah, I don't think it's weird, I think it's cute."

"I could be making spaghetti and you'd think that was cute."

"You're just a cute individual."

Lars huffed a smile against James' chest, watching his son breathe in petite breaths. 

"No, _he's_ a cute individual," he sighed, "And that's really saying something, I always thought kids we're no big deal, I think at one point, I thought to myself 'who the hell wants one of those?' But then..." Lars looked up to James, emerald looking into sapphire, "I met you, and everything changed. I mean everything. I can't remember life before you or Joel, it's all just a big thick fog." 

James blinked, his mind going through all four stages of happiness in about 0.5 seconds before he quirked a brow. 

"That's good I'm guessing?" He teased, making the Dane heavily sigh and roll his eyes in return. 

"Yes, min skat, it's good, more than good..." he murmured, lifting himself on his tiptoes to kiss the blond. James responded to the kiss, wrapping an arm even tighter the drummer's waist, a hand coming up to brush the soft curls from the side of his face. 

At this time, Joel had decided to awaken, his big blue eyes curiously eyeing his parents. He let out a fuss, swinging his arms every which way and kicking his legs. The two teens pulled away from each other, and Lars let a big smile spread across his face. 

"Hey, min engel!" He cooed, scooping up the fussy baby from his bed and pulling him instinctively to his chest, "Did you enjoy your nap?" 

Joel responded with a blink and a tiny fist reaching up to grasp the Danes shirt tightly, signaling a 'no, you woke me up with your loud kissing you heathen.'

James merely shuffled over to the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, a bright look in his eyes as he just watched his family. His People. _His._

Sure, he was only nineteen, and sure his future didn't look as bright as he'd hoped, with getting the band famous and what-not. But this, this was the reason he was grounded on cloud fucking nine. This was all he'd ever need. Who cares about the band? (He did terribly but that wasn't the point) He could get a job, no problem! 

"I'm gonna go start dinner," he spoke up, pulling a small smile across his features, "You figure out what's wrong with our little rocker while I fix a five-star meal of tomato soup."

"Oh, goodie!" Lars gave a look of mock excitement, "My favorite!"

James snickered before trailing down the hall, shunning the ugly ass bathroom. He blew a raspberry between his lips, already bored with the aspect of cooking. How could people enjoy it so much, it was just heating shit up. 

He pulled a pot from the box sitting on the yellow counter top and spun the handle around in his hand skillfully before settling it on the stove eye. 

"Oui, Oui, monsieur!" He exclaimed to himself, digging through the small box of canned goods, "Chief Hetfield is about to dazzle you with his famous canned soup, courtesy of _the store_." He paused, shuffling through the box. He pushed a can of peas out of the way and gasped. "Ooooh shit!" He excitedly pulled a box of macaroni and cheese. 

"Babe!" He shouted, shaking the box around, "Can we have macaroni and cheese for dinner?!"

"Wha- No! We can't just eat that for dinner!" Lars called from down the hall, and James groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's not good to eat _just_ mac and cheese, we need a vegetable or something!" Lars countered, making his way into the kitchen with Joel in his arms. James groaned once more and shook the box, the noodles danced around inside. 

"Vegetables? Since when do we eat vegetables?" He whined, letting the box of cheesy goodness fall onto the counter. Lars pulled a folded chair up to the small table and settled into it, keeping Joel close to his chest as he did. He raised his eye brows at the blond. 

"We eat vegetables all the time..." 

James huffed, throwing his hands to his hips. 

"I don't know what world you're living in, but I don't eat any damn veggies."

Lars rolled his eyes heavily, breathing out an even heavier sigh. 

"Would you just cook dinner?"

"Fine," groaned James, who then perked his eyebrows up, "What if I put the mac and cheese in with the Tomato soup?" He suggested, making Lars' face twist in disgust. 

"Ew. No, James."

"But-" 

" _No_."

The blond snapped his mouth closed, and he blinked dumbly at his husband. Even though he had just lost in a stupid argument that he really didn't care if he won, he admired the two people sitting in front of him. His little Dane, with his big green eyes, and his hair curling around his still-glowing face. He looked ethereal, he really did. And with their son in his arms, it looked absolutely perfect. 

"Meanie..." he insulted quietly, turning towards the stove anyway. Joel let a cry escape his small body, and James shook his head, "See! You even made little man cry!" 

Lars glared daggers at him before trying to comfort the wailing infant, wincing at the high-pitched squeals. 

"Hellig lort, this kid has got some lungs on him," he chuckled, accepting the bottle James was holding out to him gratefully. The blond smiled and popped open the tomato soup can. 

"He gets that from me."

"I know, James."

Joel was now a happy baby, and a happy baby meant a quiet baby. He greedily drank his milk, and James frowned. 

"He doesn't have to eat veggies..." He pouted, and Lars could've blown up his head with the glare he sent him. 

"James Alan Hetfield if you don't shut up about vegetables I swear to God I'm gonna leave you." He joked, a fake growl plastered all over his face. James laughed and switched the stove on, giving the red soup of tangy death a stir. 

"Well then I get to eat all the mac and cheese I want," He mused, shuffling over to where his small Dane was sitting. He leaned down and kissed him softly. God, he would never get tired of this for as long as he lived, kissing the person specifically made just for him, "But I think I'd much rather have you than just a bowl of mac and cheese."

Lars smiled.


End file.
